Where the Moonlight Takes Me
by Moonlit-Smile
Summary: Code name: Usagi. As Dr.J's secret weapon, she is given the mission to singlehandedly bring down an underground and dehumanizing project carried out by OZ. What happens when she cross paths with the gundam pilots? Should they be friends or foes? RnR!n.n
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really don't like this. OF COURSE I don't own GW or SM, if I did I wouldn't be writing here now would I? lol now enjoy the story

**Where The Moonlight Takes Me**

The Earth has been taken over by the Negamoon and all the negative energy have cause humanity to walk the wrong path. The only way to cure the present is to cure the future, where war and massacre are among humanity and animals alike.

Usagi's POV

I'm 17 years old now and have been training since the age of 3 to become the perfect soldier, like Heero Yui, although that day hasn't come. The other 5 gundam pilots have finished their trainings and gone out for missions since 14 years of age, and yet, Dr.J hasn't shown any signs of letting me go. I'm currently in a capsule filled with a liquid I can breath through and large enough to fit only me. My body is attached with countless wires that needle below my skin and into my veins. I'm barely conscious.

I keep having dreams of what Dr.J tells me is my before life and that the soul that I possess is so special that he believes it could be the deadly weapon that can save all of humanity. As if. These words would motivate a 6-year-old, no, maybe even a 10-year-old, to keep moving on, but I'm a soon-to-be adult and if I'd still believe such rubbish, you'd know that the 14 years of training had gone to waste. Yeah, I'm smart, I'm logic, and I'm informed. If anyone beside Dr.J were to lie to me, they would've gotten the best of me. Even Heero Yuy – a guy I haven't seen for 3 years. A guy that I … loved. No, I can't love him, that would be against the rules, and I would never be able to get out to see the world. Yes, in this day and age, there can't be love, only hatred – hatred for OZ.

Suddenly, I see a bright glowing light and blurred images of 5 girls in Sailor uniforms (one much smaller) and a tall and handsome man in a dark suit and cape. "Serena," they seem to say, one overlapping another. Who's Serena? "Why it's you of course," one of them says. "Princess Serenity." Another one says. "My love!" The man says. Love? My head starts to ache. "MOMMY!" the small girl screams. My blood veins are pumped right open. "NOO!!" I start to pull on the wires, uncaring that they are ripping my flesh open and leaving painful wounds, I just want to get out. After all wires are dettached, I gather up all my strength and punches right through the glass container, and I fall to the ground, gasping from the sudden change in environment. My eyes are tearing, and I can't get it out of my head. "MOMMY! Mommy! Mommy!..." it echoes. Dr.J come running in. "Usagi, are you okay?" I nodded slightly, and still coughing. He supports me as we walk into the next room – my bedroom. My discomfort lessens and I look into his optical eyes as I lie down on the clean white bed sheet that seems to renew every day. "I had an illusion." I tell him.

"Oh? What kind of an illusion?"

"These…people, girls, guy, my age……" I get emotional and grabs his sleeve, "and this one girl, she …she…she called me mommy!" Tears start streaming down uncontrollably again, and yet, Dr.J seems to be completely calm. As if he expected this.

"Finally, Usagi, you are ready for your mission." He says monotonously, as always.

"What?" I say in a confused manner, "you're not mad because I'm crying?" I remember all those times when he'd hit me when I showed the slighted emotions from the pain and suffering caused by his training exercises.

He simply shakes his head, "it's okay to act upon your emotions as long as it's for the right cause. Now, there is something else you must know to carry out your first mission. Follow me." I carry my tired body up to follow him.

We pass many coridors and through many gates that require passwords and identification, until we reach a purple gate with a huge black X down the middle. Dr.J puts his right hand into the middle of the X and it turns into a transparent substance which disappears. Dispite the shock, I do not ask him anything. Perfect soldiers do not ask questions, they find out for themselves. The gate opens to reveal a pitch black space, which doesn't scare me at all…lies. I control my heart beat and brain waves to stay put. Dr.J lightly takes a step in and lands on an invisible floating device that slowly declines. I am clueless. What if I step on the wrong place? I ignore this thought – if I die, I die. I do as he demonstrated, and fortunately, only half of my foot was in open air. I immediately found balance with my other foot. I let the device bring me through a strange looking space of changing color, and finally, we land on a platform where people in ganitor-like uniforms are pushing around carts with metal parts on them. Dr.J must be showing me my mobile suit – the only friend I'll have during my missions. As we walk along the narrow path that leads to what seems like plain darkness, and past the workers, I look at their faces. They're faces I've never encountered before, and I thought, being in this laboratory with few people, that I'd have known all the members. In addition to that, they're faces that lack expression. Everyone looks straight ahead of them, and nobody bothers to turn their heads to acknowledge Dr.J and my footsteps. Again, I keep silent. We walk for what seems like an hour, and finally stops in front of a big empty hole in the platform.

"This is her, your Gundam Moonlight."

Hi guys so this is the first fic ever that I actually hope to make successful and complete, hope you guys like where it's gona be going although you don't know yet)) Until I post the next Chapter, let your imagination go WILD!!! Har har har!

And couples, I actually want a Serena/Heero/Relena triangle, don't know what you guys think PP Please tell in your reviews. And yes Relena WILL be a big part of the story and there will be many surprises coming up, so please give me lots of support Until then, ciao))


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

We walk for what seems like an hour, and finally stops in front of a big empty hole in the platform.

"This is her, your Gundam Moonlight."

Chapter 2

I stare at the open hole filled with space, feeling tricked and ripped-off. "I'm supposed to pilot something that doesn't exist?"

"Exactly!" he laughts, "now, on your mission, you will need to overcome existence with non-existence. In other words, your gundam is non-existent, and you must make it exist."

As his words go on twisting and turning, I stop listening and close my eyes. There's something there, in front of me. It must be moonlight! I jump over the railing and into the hole. And as expected, I landed on something. Immediately, my surroundings start to glow a cool shade of yellow and the image of Dr.J and the metalic platform fade into complete darkness. Now I can see that I'm standing on the arm of a gundam. I hop toward the cockpit and it welcomes me by opening up. I rest into the seat as the opening closes and screens light up all around me. Dr.J appears on one of the screens and says: "There is a new project named operation Lunar Noir that is being carried out by what seems to be a branch of OZ and it's ideal is to build a sphere similar to the moon. Their intentions are unknown and we're still unable to crack into their system, but one thing we know for sure is that this new moon will be a threat to humanity. So your mission is get into their system, and destory it. Also, find out who is in charge of this project and his or her relation to OZ."

"Roger that." I activate Moonlight and we soar into the sky. "So from now on, it's just you and me, my friend."

---

My gosh, that was a tiny chapter! Lol, but anyhow, it marks the end of the intro. I'm sorry my update took a while, but I've a feeling that this story will be long with quite a bit to expect. Please stay with me


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…

"Roger that." I activate Moonlight and we soar into the sky. "So from now on, it's just you and me, my friend."

…

Chapter 3

I'm afloat in space waiting just for Dr.J to contact me because the vice versa is simply impossible. There are OZ mobile suits and mobile dolls wandering around me on surveillance and yet, I laugh at them as they are only oblivious machines and soldiers with no IQ. I can easily wipe clear of my surroundings of a 5000 km radius but that would be irrational as I don't want to be noticed yet. I _am _on a mission – a mission that's been put on hold. "WHAT THE HELL?" one would say. And yeah, that's pretty much what I hollared when I found out that the location Dr.J has told me is nothing but space with previously blown up debris. It has now been 5 hours since I gave up searching and my stomach is slowing beginning to rebel. I look to the right, at the beautiful blue planet with swirling white frosting, and decide upon an alternative mission.

Earth, such a wonderful planet and a giving mother that no matter how much we hurt her she just doesn't seem to complain. Sure there are natural disasters, but the damages that they do really don't match up to the pain that we've caused Earth. I land on a pile of large stone and get out to admire the beautiful sunset infront of me. _Ahh.. I wonder what he's doing. _Project meteor has gone on for a while now and it seems as if it has ended even though OZ is still as prosperous as ever. And as long as the colonies and the Earth are at peace, there is no reason for the Gundam Pilots to fight. Dr.J hasn't contacted Heero for nearly a year but he must still know his whereabouts. A question buries deep in my mind: "Why am I chosen to destroy Lunar Noir while Heero is likely to be hanging amongst normality doing nothing?"

I light up a camp fire beside the lake and falls and quickly make myself a meal of BBQ fishes. When I finish, the sky is dark enough for sleep. I put my head down on the dirt floor and look toward Moonlight. Its essense makes the moon appear extremely angelic and strangely familiar. "good night Moonlight." And it seems to wish me the same.

"I hear a water fall, THE KID IS SAVED!"

"really? In what direction?"

"I think over there. Let's hurry"

Foot steps of about 3 people can be heard from a distance and I know they are coming in my direction. They're looking for water to save a kid, they can't be bad people. I let loose of my body to seem weak and leave one of my eyes slightly open. As I predicted, 4 people pop out of the forest. 2 of them cheer at the sight of water and the other two get straight to collecting it. They're all wearing a military uniform and there is only one woman. She is blond and wears two twisted pig tails. She fills up about 10 water bottles from her back pack and proceed to the back of the falls. She disappears into it for a while and reappears with a bundle of weed and flowers. "hoo, that should be enough." She wipes her forehead with her sleeves and walk back to her group. She puts the weeds in her bag and seems to notice me lying helplessly. "guys, come here, can she also be an infectant?"

They gather around me, some checking my pulse and some feeling my forehead. "she seem to be perfectly normal." A man said.

"But just in case if she isn't, we should help her." Another man said.

"Yea, anyhow, she's a girl and on her own, we can't leave her like this, lets bring her back to the base." The blond woman said.

I'm lifted up and placed carefully on to a male back. _Perfect, _I think, _this way, getting military information shouldn't be a problem. But Moonlight, can I just leave her here? I hope their base isn't too far from here. _Unfortunately, the tirp is very long and difficult with temperatures moving high to low and high again. And by the time we arrive, it is already well into mid-morning. The blazing sunlight grill my back until finally, we enter a roof and an air-conditioned environment.

"You guys are back! I was getting worried"

"Yea, finding that pool wasn't easy, but we got it, both the water and the herb."

"That's great! Now give them to Rasheed and he'll have them prepared."

"Thank you Quatre, I just hope it isn't too late."

"Don't worry Sally, you've done enough. You should go upstairs and take a good rest."

Sally snickers, "yea I will, but first, we might have found another patient."

"Oh no, it's expanding faster that I thought."

"well we're not sure if she's infected, but she certainly seems weak."

"Alright I'll take her downstairs to have Dr. Mahesh check up on her. You guys chill and go have a rest now."

Two hands bring me down from the man's back and I get carried over the shoulder of a young man along an elegant spiral staircase. His shoulder's are small, but strong; muscles are lean but tense. I can feel myself being as light as a buoy to him.

flashback

"Mother Anne! Don't let me go please! I don't want to!" I scream as the long-hair old man wearing a lab coat drags me toward a black car. "I just want to be close to you and God, please, let me stay!!" tears are bursting out of my sour eyes, but when I realize that the church and its people are just staring blankly at me, I know that I have to take actions to redeem my worth – I don't want to be sold! I start to scratch and slap the hand pulling me, but just when I think that he is about to let go, I'm scooped up and being thrown over a tiny shoulder. I struggle as if my life is being taken away and I beat him as hard as possible and cursed using all the bad words that I have learned, but nothing gets any response from this same-aged boy. He throws me into the back seat of the car, I try to get out from the other side but it is locked fromt the outside. "LET ME GO!!!!!!" I scream with my most intensive cry and start kicking and punching my surroundings, including him. When I discovered that neither punching nor kicking works, I start to use my nails built by the result of drinking 10 cups of milk per day. I scratch and scratch, untill the leather seats are full of white, fleshy, wounds. Still, nothing. I glare at him with death eyes in hopes of threatening him, but he just looks back with a serious and unchanging expression that seems to tell me that nothing will work. Anger gathers and I aim all my 10 blades at him. I let go of them, leaving multiple flesh openings on his right thigh, right arm, neck, and face. Still, his eyes are the same. I move my sight back and forth from one wound to the next, asking myself _what have I done?_ I have never hurt a fly and now I'm injuring someone for strict selfish reasons. I look down at my bloody fingers. "I'm sorry." And I cry regretfully.

end of flashback

I lift my head as a result of my sudden heart ache and I push him to let me down. He does. "So you are awake." He said kindly. I look at his face and it glows of just charm and harmony that lures me into his smile. I get closer and closer, my lips reaching for his, and suddenly, I am blacked out. "Heero…" My voice echoes.

----

Okay! End of 3rd Chapter. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading it because I certain have enjoyed writing it.:D Thinks are sort of happening randomly in my head down and I'm simply just writing them out, I don't know if this is a good thing or bad thing, but hopefully it'll take this fic onto a good course. Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I realized this ch had a lot of mistakes, so I fixed them. And at the same time, I added a bunch in the beginning, enjoy))

Previously…

"So you are awake." He said kindly. I look at his face and it glows of pure charm and harmony that lures me into his smile. I get closer and closer, my lips reach for his, and suddenly, I am blacked out. "Heero…" My voice echoes.

Chapter 4

flashback

The car enters a tunnel and stops by an underground dock. I am pulled out by his powerful grasp, as the old man ordered him to do so, and brought into a metallic pod floating on the water. The inside is very spacious, with seats arranged like an airplane interior and only one isle down the middle. The boy and I are put next to each other and, I, by the sealed window. I look outside and see people in grey uniforms entering and coming out of a large metal house, carrying different things such as clip boards, wranches, and tubes. Everything's grey and everything seem to blend into one another. It makes me question whether all of what I'm seeing are real. _Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe none of this is happening – I'm not being brought into a life of hell. _The pod start is activated and the line between water and air moved over top of the window frame. _If this is a dream, please make me up! _I start pinching my arm as hard as I can, even letting my already bloody nails dig into it. It hurts, it REALLY hurts. I feel my face crumple up as blood start coming out. "What are you doing?" The boy next to me cries out, suddenly hitting my pinching hand away. Dispite the "buckle up your seat belts" sign that is still turned on over our heads, he releases his and jumps off to look for something below his seat. He pulls out a black tool box with a red cross on it. Rambling through its contained items, he takes out a bag of white fluffs, a bottle of transparent yellow liquid, and a roll of white fabric. He takes out a white fluff and soaks it with the yellow liquid. He grabs my bleeding arm and applies it over my wound. Although it stings, his touch is so gentle and careful that I was grateful that he did it. "What the HELL are you thinking?" he scolds as he wraps the white fabric around my arm.

"I want to wake up from this dream."

"Let it through your head. This is not a dream." He's still carefully wrapping the fabric.

"How do you know?!" my voice gets louder as I am in disbelief.

He finishes by tying a neat bow, and starts to tidy up. "because no dreams can hurt this much." He continues to put things back to order, and I am just left in awe. _He has a heart…_

I find out that the pod that can travel underwater is called a submarine, and it takes us through the dirty waters of sewage, the clean waters of a filtration area, and the natural waters of the Aquatic Colony 302 (of course it isnt _natural_, it was transported from Earth). We arrive at, yet, another metalic base that is located underwater. We enter it and walk for a very long time through dim-litted corridors until we reach a door with a moon crescent on it. "This will be your room. Training will start tomorrow. Your code is Usagi." The mean old man speaks with a tone that makes me shiver as he opens the door to a dark and eerie room. I moan of fear as I am being pushed into it but I know that there's nothing I can do besides following directions. They close the door and walk away, leaving me in nothing but complete darkness. I pace slowly and carefully inward, feeling and trying to dentify everything I touch. There is nothing much in this room – a table with a locked drawer, a chair…a bed! Without even looking for light, I quickly crawl to its furthest corner and bundle up all of its sheets and blankets in my arms. I start to sob, again, in my own self pity. _Why am I here? Why me? Of all the kids at the orphanage who can potentially be adopted by a warm and caring family, I have to be selected by the devil. Did I do something so terribly wrong that God must punish me so? I'm sorry for sleeping in during prayers! I'm sorry for eating so much! I'm sorry for eating Katie's gummy bears! I'M SORRY! Please! Make this all a dream…I'm sorry…I'm…a meat-ball head. _I reach up to my 2 tightly bunched balls of hair and release them of their constraining plastic bands, letting them fall messily over my back and shoulders. The door opens again, printing the elongated shadow of a small figure standing by the entrance. It's that boy! The boy that didn't seem to care; the boy that doesn't seem to feel pain.

"What are you doing here? Leave me alone!" I demand.

"I've brought you your dinner." He said as he approaches.

"NO! Stop, don't come any closer. I'll scream!" I know saying that wouldn't be of any threat to him but my natural instinct lead me to say it anyway. He doesn't listen, obviously. I forcefully curl my body as much as possible to gain distance between us and try to pierce him with my pour and soaking eyes. He places the tray carrying a plate of plain rice, a bowl of broccoli, and a carton of milk (worse than airplane food, yuck!) onto the side table. "Come here," he says, "I can feed you, but just for today."

"I don't need it." I reply stubbornly and turn my head away.

"Now that you're here, there are strict rules that you must follow. This is what you'll get for dinner from here and on. You'll get different meal plans for breakfast and lunch. If you don't get up for your 6 am morning jog you'll get beaten. If you die from the beat on one would care. Same with trainings that Dr.J will tell you about tomorrow. Dr.J is a scientist, and you are only here as his experiment and a potential weapon, so don't expect him to be anything like a mother or father. You're way to survive is to be perfect, or else you will die." This is the longest speech that he will ever say to me.

"Are you perfect?"

His eyes shoot me with the most deadly spark and I immediately know the answer.

"Eat."

"No."

He holds a spoon of plain rice to my mouth and tries to command me again. "Eat!"

"No!" I turn my head again.

He grabs my jaw, squeezes it so that it's open, vigorously turns my head to face him, and stuffs the food in. I moan in disbelief as I feel my lips bleed. "Chew, or I'll make you." I do, feeling so helpless and controlled. "I hate you. You're a bad guy." I sob. His hand came over my head and I think that he would hit me, but instead, I'm pulled into his chest and a warm embrace by this cold soul. "I'm the best guy you'll be meeting for a while to come." He gently strokes my head and I gradually feel much better. I wrap my arms around him, trying to preserve this last precious moment. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes, but only tonight."

I look up at him and smile, "that's good enough. I'll work hard to be perfect, to be just like you." He doesn't reply. "When I get there, will you hug me like tonight?" He still doesn't reply, but his eyes give me hope. I go back to my original position, to listen to his heart-beat – so strong, so steady, and so rhythmic. I want this beat. I want to be in sync with it. I want to be perfect. I want to be like him – "what's your name?" I suddenly remember to ask. – "Heero Yuy." Time stops. My heart stops.

end of flashback

---

Hehe! And here pauses the mini love story of Chibi-Serena and Chibi-Heero. I personally find it very cute to think about, what about you guys?

I decided that the cliff from Ch3 was quite interested so I wanted to leave you hanging for a bit longer P evil?? Yes…but for a good cause! HAHA! Review please:D


End file.
